


5-Corset: Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers

by Vanibabe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Corset, Domestic Avengers, Hopeful Ending, Implied Relationships, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Orally, Pre-Relationship, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: Kinktober #5CorsetWith Bruce and Steve
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	5-Corset: Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~

"That was fucking intense." Tony snorted and basically fell into the chair.

"Yeah… wasn't easy Tin Man." Clint dropped next to him in the other chair.

"Clint, get away from the buttons. I don't need you to fly us into the ground." Natasha stood in front of them and looked at Clint.

"Aww, come on Nat. Jarvis got this!" Clint pouted.

"I wanna play Captain. Why always Tony or Bruce?"

"Because they are smart and know how to fly a Quinjet." Natasha shook her head.

"I've got everything under control Ms. Romanov. Mr. Barton won't be able to push any buttons since they are locked." Jarvis chimed in.

"See!" Clint said excitedly.

"Maybe Cap wants to overlook some things." Natasha started.

"I'm fine, Nat! Just wanna…" Steve stumbled and practically crumbled onto the bench.

"Are you okay Steve?" Bruce asked worriedly and put a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Yeah…" Steve took some deep breaths.

"Are you...sure?" Bruce was getting more worried.

"Something... something hit me Bruce. I don't know...I think I blacked out when it hit me." Steve whispered.

"Hit you? What? How? I thought Tony was watching over you?" Bruce was getting upset.

"He was but he was distracted and then when he asked for me again I was back up. I just remember being hit and blinding fire like pain… I feel like I can't breathe… I can't… I need... help." Steve was starting to hyperventilate.

"Shit, Steve you need to stay calm. Slow breaths, just repeat after me." Bruce breathed slowly and calmly.

"Can't… can't…I need... air!" Steve was gasping for breath.

"Tony! I need you to help get his suit off, Steve can't breathe!" Bruce laid Steve on his back and started getting his boots open.

"What?!" Tony came running over.

"No... please... please don't take it off." Steve was still desperately gasping for air.

"Steve we need to take it off." Tony was pulling off the gloves.

"Don't have... don't…" He broke off into a painful gasp.

"Steve!" Tony quickly assembled his suit.

"help...me…" Steve blacked out again.

"Get away from him Bruce, now!" Tony said through his mask.

Bruce quickly scrambled back and Tony started cutting off Steve's suit.

"What the hell?" After the suit fell away Steve was left laying on the bench in a jockstrap and a...corset?

Bruce started examining Steve.

"He said something about fire like pain and whatever hit him seared the corset to his skin and made it alarmingly tight. We need to get him to Medbay!" Bruce was panicking.

"Sirs, Captain Rogers has stopped breathing."

"What?!" Bruce yelled.

No serum could help Steve if he would get squeezed to death, Steve couldn't die like this!

"Jarvis, how long?!" Tony quickly got back to the Captain's chair.

"Five minutes and 29 seconds sir."

"How long can Steve go without oxygen?" Tony asked.

"Approximately 15 minutes till it can get damaging." Bruce answered.

"Jarvis, you know what to do." Tony mumbled.

"Avengers please grab onto the safety railings we're going to enter full speed." Jarvis announced and Bruce quickly held onto Steve and a railing.

They made it in under 2 minutes and when they landed Bruce was already halfway out the door, carrying Steve inside.

"Bruce, what… how?!" Tony came running after him.

"Leave!" Hulk growled out of Bruce and kept carrying Steve.

"Fuck." Tony left the suit and stepped inside.

"Jarvis get every doctor we have and the Medbay ready." He said while panting slightly.

"Yes sir."

In the meanwhile Bruce arrived and put Steve on a bed, Doctors swarming him.

"Away!" Hulk growled again and green pulsed through his veins and eyes. 

The doctors backed away and Bruce took a deep breath.

"You haven't seen shit, am I clear?!" Bruce yelled.

The doctors nodded.

"I'll handle this so fuck off!" Bruce wheeled Steve into an operating room before getting himself ready.

"Jarvis, scan him for me and tell me." Bruce put on a coat and gloves.

"Yes Dr. Banner…Captain Rogers's heart rate is low but stable, he's unconscious and his breathing is starting to slow down but his positive. I suggest an oxygen mask and anesthesia before beginning." Bruce did so.

"What's the damage?" He asked.

"The corset Captain Rogers is wearing is melted into his skin, what hit him needed to have a temperature of at least 463°C."

"But why isn't he burned or hurt in any other way?"

"Only the metal on Captain Rogers's uniform melted as well as the shield. Why is unclear."

"We'll figure that out later, now tell me the best way to get that thing off without too much damage." Bruce sighed softly and the operation began.

-Hours later-

Bruce stepped out of the operating room and collapsed in front of the doors.

"Bruce!" Tony ran over and helped him up carefully.

"I...I got it off... he'll wake up soon." Bruce mumbled.

"I'll get someone to wheel him into a room and you need rest too. It's been hours and Jarvis said you won't allow anyone in. Hell, you've scared off everyone." Tony helped him to a bench.

"I didn't want anyone to see him...he clearly wasn't comfortable with even just us knowing." Bruce leaned into Tony.

"I know…" Tony started petting his hair.

"We're so glad to have you on the team…" That was the last thing he heard before falling asleep.

"And Cap knows that more than anything." Tony smiled.

"Jarvis send some nurses down please...with a bed too."

"Yes sir." 

After a couple minutes they arrived and Tony put Bruce on the bed.

"Put both of them next to each other and then you can leave. We've got this under control." Tony said and walked to the elevator.

"Communal floor please."

"Tony!" Clint jumped at him when the doors opened.

"What's with Cap? Bruce?" Clint pulled him to the couch. 

Natasha and Thor waiting there.

"Man of Iron, I've heard that our Captain was hit and Banner took him." Thor said.

"That's true, Bruce operated on him the whole time and he said it was a success and then collapsed." Tony sat down.

"He's fine and Cap too. We have to wait until they wake up again." He leaned back and all of them huddled closer, shock setting in from witnessing their Captain, their Friend almost taking his last breaths.

-Next Morning-

Steve slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up.

"Careful, it's still healing." He looked to his side and saw Bruce smiling at him.

"Bruce...what…" He laid back down.

"You were hit in battle and I… I had to operate on you. Nothing internal but well…" Bruce avoided his eyes.

"I remember...when the call for the avengers came I just got out of the shower and was getting ready to go out...Jarvis said it's Code 5 so I just put on the suit without taking off the corset...and then something started shooting at me on the battlefield. It...it melted my shield and all of my body felt on fire, I blacked out. You...were there later, you tried to help me breathe but the corset cut off my airways." Steve was looking at Bruce.

"Yeah, I had to cut it out of your skin. It took hours. Everything is healed but still raw. Will take the day before you are done healing." Bruce sat down on the chair.

Steve grabbed his hand. "Thank you…"

Bruce squeezed his hand. "It was nothing, you are my Captain and my friend, Steve. It was the least I could do."

"You also operated on your own, bullied my personnel into leaving that day and been sleeping here and watching over him since you woke up from your collapse after you'd operated on him for hours." Tony said while casually strolling through the door.

"Hi Steve, glad to see you breathing again." Tony smiled.

"Is...is that true?" Steve looked at Bruce in disbelief.

Bruce nodded. "I mean… we don't have to talk about it but it was clear to me that you didn't want anyone to know about it so…yeah, I should be going." Bruce let go of Steve's hand and left quickly.

"Bru…" Steve ended up coughing.

"Easy there soldier." Tony handed him a water glass.

"Thanks." He drank.

"What's up with Bruce?"

"I don't know Cap but I'd say he's embarrassed about what I've said." Tony sat in Bruce's chair.

"Embarrassed? I feel like I should be embarrassed because now you guys know about my corset." Steve blushed.

"Oh no, you really don't have to be, Steve. I mean we all were speculating things because your waist is way too small to be natural." Tony smiled reassuringly at him.

"Thank you for not making fun of me." Steve smiled slightly.

"Not for that. We all have our things that we don't wanna share with others and a corset is really the least shocking so don't worry. No one who saw will tell anyone about this and you know, maybe some people will share secrets now too. We feel a lot closer now…" Tony looked.

"Just… don't do that again please. Call for help sooner next time…" Tony looked backed up with red rimmed eyes.

"Tony."

"No, it's fine. I just don't know if I can handle my best friend getting killed in battle. I was supposed to watch you because we lost track of that thing and then...then you come stumbling back, gasping for breath and at the end blacking out and Steve, you stopped breathing for some time...that's…" Steve grabbed Tony's hands.

"I'm sorry. I promise you that I will call for help immediately if I think something's wrong or if something hit me. I promise you Tony. I won't leave you." Tony loses a couple of tears before pulling himself together.

"Okay." He whispered.

"I don't know if I should say this but I want you to know that I'm… pansexual, okay? You probably don't know but-" 

"I know...what that is I mean, I'm gay Tony." Steve smiled at him.

"You…" Tony looked surprised.

"I'm gay, been gay and will always be gay. I had secret meetings with guys but never actually got to have sex with any because I was too small and asthmatic but in the military I... I served a lot in different ways too because I loved it and then the girls were gossiping about it and one night I told them because I trusted as much as I trusted the Howling Commandos and they put me in a corset, tight clothes and make up… I loved it but the corset made me feel so incredible and special that I kept it… it's the same one… it's as old as me and now…" 

"I would have never guessed Steve but I'm so happy you told me all of that. Howard always took you as an example for the right way to be a man. Threatening me that you would punish me for not standing up, for enjoying baking with my mother, for how small and dainty I was but I've come to terms with it and now I enjoy myself and I... I have a boyfriend and he's truly amazing." Tony smiled brightly.

"I'm happy for you Tony, you deserve to be loved like that." Steve hugged him again.

"What about you though?"

"Me? No...no boyfriend or anything."

"But?"

"There's no but." Steve blushed.

"Oh there so is." Tony giggled.

"I maybe have a small crush on someone…" he blushed more.

"Who? Tell me."

"Bruce." He mumbled.

"You two are literally perfect!" Tony smiled widely.

"I don't think he likes me like that or anyone for that matter." Steve looked sad. "You've seen how he reacted earlier."

"I bet he has a crush too and that's why he did react like that." Tony hummed.

"I am not getting my hopes up, I don't want to approach him because of this..if he likes me then he'll tell me." Steve said quickly.

"Steve…"

"No, please drop it. I'm not good enough for him, he's so smart and I'm literally from the 40's"

"Hold up… you are not not good enough. You are awesome and no man should make you feel less than that." 

"Thank you but... just don't keep talking about the crush please."

Tony nodded.

"If you are better I'll introduce you to my boyfriend okay? But if you feel sad about it because you don't have one it's super mega totally fine!"

"Tony, it's fine." Steve giggled.

"Okay good, well… I've got a dinner date scheduled so I'll see you tomorrow when you are all healed up." Tony stood up.

"Okay Tony, have fun but not too much fun." Steve winked.

"No promises." Tony winked back then walked out.

Steve let out a deep sigh and sank into the bed.

What a day.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always suggest what pair or timeline you want to come back
> 
> (This one will get a part 2)


End file.
